proper_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
List of songs banned by the BBC
List of banned songs 'A' *"A-huggin' and A-chalkin'" – Johnny Mercer (1946) *"All the Young Dudes" – Mott the Hoople (1972) *"Angels in the Sky" – The Crew-Cuts (1955) *"Answer Me" – Frankie Laine (1953) 'B' *"Baby, Let Me Follow You Down" – Bob Dylan (1962) *"The Battle of New Orleans" – Johnny Horton (1959) *"Baubles, Bangles and Beads" – Kirby Stone Four (1958) *"Be Prepared" – Tom Lehrer (1953) *"Beep Beep" – The Playmates (1958) *"Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" – Ella Fitzgerald (1958) *"Big Eight" – Judge Dread (1973) *"Big Seven" – Judge Dread (1972) *"Big Six" – Judge Dread (1972) *"Big Ten" – Judge Dread (1975) *"The Blue Danube" – Spike Jones and His City Slickers (1945) *"Burn My Candle" – Shirley Bassey (1956) 'C' *"(Celebrate) The Day After You" – The Blow Monkeys and Curtis Mayfield (1987) *"Celebrate the Bullet" – The Selecter (1981) *"Charlie Brown" – The Coasters (1959) *"The Christening" – Arthur Askey (1943) *"Come Again" – Au Pairs (1981) *"Come Monday" – Jimmy Buffett (1974) *"Come Together" – The Beatles (1970) *"The Cover of Rolling Stone" – Dr. Hook & the Medicine Show (1973) *"Cradle Song (Brahms' Lullaby)" – Frank Sinatra (1944) *"Croce di Oro (Cross of Gold)" – Joan Regan (1955) *"Crying in the Chapel" – Lee Lawrence (1953) *"Cuddle Me" – Ted Heath featuring Dennis Lotis (1954) 'D' *"Danny Boy" – Conway Twitty (1959) *"A Day in the Life" – The Beatles (1967) *"The Deck of Cards" – T. Texas Tyler (1948) *"Deep in the Heart of Texas" – Bing Crosby and Woody Herman (1942) *"The Devil Is a Woman" – Herb Jeffries (1957) *"Diggin' My Potatoes" – Lonnie Donegan (1954) *"Dinner with Drac" – John Zacherle (1958) *"Don't Let's Be Beastly to the Germans" – Noël Coward (1943) *"Disarm" – Smashing Pumpkins (1994) 'E' *"Ebeneezer Goode" – The Shamen (1992) *"Ebony Eyes" – The Everly Brothers (1961) *"Eve of Destruction" – Barry McGuire (1965) 'F' *"The Foggy, Foggy, Dew" – Peter Pears (1950) *"French Kiss" – Lil Louis (1989) *"Fucking in Heaven" – Fatboy Slim (1988) 'G' *"The Garden of Eden" – Frankie Vaughan (1957) *"Gimme a Pigfoot (And a Bottle of Beer)" – Bessie Smith (1933) *"Give Ireland Back to the Irish" – Wings (1972) *"Glad to Be Gay" – Tom Robinson Band (1978) *"Gloomy Sunday" – Billie Holiday (1941) *"God Bless the Child" – Billie Holiday (1942) *"God Save the Queen" – Sex Pistols (1977) *"Green Jeans" – The Flee-Rekkers (1960) *"Granny Takes a Trip" – Purple Gang (1967) *"Greensleeves" – The Beverley Sisters (1956) *"Guess Things Happen That Way" – Johnny Cash (1958) 'H' *"Hank Janson Blues" – Anne Shelton (1953) *"Have a Whiff on Me" – Mungo Jerry (1971) *"Hard Headed Woman" – Elvis Presley (1958) *"He" – Al Hibbler (1955) *"The Heel" – Eartha Kitt (1955) *"Hi, Hi, Hi" – Wings (1972) *"High Class Baby" – Cliff Richard and the Drifters (1958) *"Hold My Hand" – Don Cornell (1954) *"Honey Hush" – The Rock and Roll Trio (1956) *"Honey Love" – Dennis Lotis (1954) *"Honeycomb" – Jimmie Rodgers (1957) *"(How Little It Matters) How Little We Know" – Frank Sinatra (1956) *"The House of the Rising Sun" – Josh White (1950) 'I' *"I Am the Walrus" – The Beatles (1967) *"I Can't Control Myself" – The Troggs (1966) *"I Hear the Angels Singing" – Frankie Laine (1954) *"I Leaned on a Man" – Connie Francis (1957) *"I Love A Man in Uniform" – Gang of Four (1982) *"I Want to Be Evil" – Eartha Kitt (1953) *"I Want You to Be My Baby" – Annie Ross (1956) *"I Want Your Sex" – George Michael (1987) *"I Went to Your Wedding" – Spike Jones and His City Slickers (1953) *"I'll Be Home for Christmas" – Bing Crosby (1943) *"I'm Always Chasing Rainbows" – Ken Dodd (1963) *"I'm Always Chasing Rainbows" – Perry Como (1949) *"I'm Nobody's Baby" – Frankie Howerd (1948) *"In the Beginning" – Frankie Laine (1955) *"In the Hall of the Mountain King" – Nero and the Gladiators (1961) *"Invisible Sun" – The Police (1981) *"It Is No Secret" – Jo Stafford (1954) *"It Wasn't God Who Made Honky Tonk Angels" – Kitty Wells (1962) *"It Would Be So Nice" – Pink Floyd (1968) *"I've Come of Age" – Billy Storm (1959) 'J' *"Jack The Ripper" – Screaming Lord Sutch (1963) *"Jackie" – Scott Walker (1967) *"Je t'aime... moi non-plus" – Jane Birkin and Serge Gainsbourg (1969) *"John and Marsha" – Stan Freberg (1950) *"Johnny Remember Me" – John Leyton (1961) *"Jungle Fever" – The Chakachas (1971) 'K' *"Keep Me in Mind" – Lita Roza and Al Timothy (1955) *"Killing an Arab" – The Cure (1979) *"Kodachrome" – Paul Simon (1973) 'L' *"La Petite Tonkinoise" – Josephine Baker (1930) *"Lazy Mary" – Lou Monte (1958) *"Leader of the Pack" – The Shangri-Las (1964) *"Let the People Go" – McGuinness Flint (1972) *"Let's Spend the Night Together" – The Rolling Stones (1967) *"Light a Candle in the Chapel" – Frank Sinatra (1942) *"Lili Marleen" – Lale Andersen (1939) *"Little Star" – The Elegants (1958) *"Lola" – The Kinks (1970) *Lostprophets' discography (2001-2012) *"Love for Sale" – Cole Porter (1930) *"Love for Sale" – Ella Fitzgerald (1956) *"Love Is" – Alma Cogan (1958) *"Love Is Strange" – Mickey & Sylvia (1956) *"Love to Love You Baby" – Donna Summer (1975) *"Lovin' Machine" – Wynonie Harris (1951) *"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" – The Beatles (1967) 'M' *"Mack the Knife" – Bobby Darin (1959) *"Made You" – Adam Faith (1960) *"Maggie May" – The Vipers Skiffle Group (1957) *"The Man with the Golden Arm" – Eddie Calvert (1956) *"Maybellene" – Chuck Berry (1955) *"Mighty Mighty Man" – Bobby Darin (1958) *"Minnie the Moocher" – Cab Calloway (1931) *"Miss You" – Bing Crosby (1942) *"The Mocking Bird" – The Four Lads (1958) *"Monster Mash" – Bobby "Boris" Pickett and the Crypt-Kickers (1962) *"Moonlight Love" – Perry Como (1956) *"My Christmas Prayer" – Billy Fury (1959) *"My Friend" – Eddie Fisher (1954) *"My Friend Jack" – The Smoke (1967) *"My Generation" – The Who (1965) *"My Little Ukulele" – Joe Brown and The Bruvvers (1963) 'N' *"Night of the Vampire" – The Moontrekkers (1961) *"Ninety-Nine Years (Dead or Alive)" – Guy Mitchell (1956) *"Nobody Loves Like an Irishman" – Lonnie Donegan (1958) 'O' *"The Old Dope Peddler" – Tom Lehrer (1953) *"Old Man Atom" – The Sons of the Pioneers (1950) *"One Has My Name (The Other Has My Heart)" – Jimmy Wakely (1948) 'P' *"Paper Doll" – The Mills Brothers (1943) *"Peaches" – The Stranglers (1977) *"Peaceful Street" – Ernest Butcher (1936) *"Please No Squeeza da Banana" – Louis Prima (1945) 'R' *"Radio Times" – The BBC Dance Orchestra (1935) *"The Reefer Song (If You're a Viper)" – Fats Waller (1943) *"Relax" – Frankie Goes to Hollywood (1984) *"Rock You Sinners" – Art Baxter and His Rock 'n' Roll Sinners (1958) *"A Rose and a Baby Ruth" – George Hamilton IV (1956) *"Rum and Coca-Cola" – The Andrews Sisters (1945) *"A Russian Love Song" – The Goons (1957) 'S' *"The Sabre Dance" – Woody Herman (1948) *"Sad Affair" – Marxman (1993) *"Saturday Nite at the Duckpond" – The Cougars (1963) *"Say a Prayer for the Boys Over There" – Deanna Durbin (1943) *"Send Me to the 'Lectric Chair" – George Melly (1953) *"Sex & Drugs & Rock & Roll" – Ian Dury (1977) *"The Shag (Is Totally Cool)" – Billy Graves (1958) *"Shall We Take a Trip" – Northside (1990) *"She Had to Go and Lose It at the Astor" – Johnny Messner (1939) *"She Was Only a Postmaster's Daughter" – Durium Dance Band (1933) *"Silent Running (On Dangerous Ground)" – Mike and the Mechanics (1985) *"The Silver Madonna" – Kirk Stevens (1957) *"Sincerely" – Liberace (1955) *"Six Months in a Leaky Boat" – Split Enz (1982) *"Sixty Minute Man" – The Dominoes (1951) *"The Sky" – Petula Clark (1957) *"Song of India" – Tommy Dorsey (1938) *"So What?" – Anti-Nowhere League (1981) *"Soldier" – Harvey Andrews (1972) *"Somebody Up There Likes Me" – Perry Como (1956) *"A Souvenir of London" – Procol Harum (1973) *"Spasticus Autisticus" – Ian Dury and the Blockheads (1981) *"Statue of Liberty" – XTC (1978) *"St. Therese of the Roses" – Malcolm Vaughan (1956) *"The Story of a Starry Night" – Glenn Miller (1943) *"The Story of Three Loves" – Ray Martin (1954) *"Stranger in Paradise" – The Four Aces (1953) *"Such a Night" – Johnnie Ray (1954) *"Summer Smash" – Denim (1997) 'T' *"Teen Angel" – Mark Dinning (1959) *"Teenage Prayer" – Gale Storm (1955) *"Tell Laura I Love Her" – Ray Peterson (1960) *"Tell Laura I Love Her" – Ricky Valance (1960) *"Terry" – Twinkle (1964) *"The Test of Time" – Robert Earl (1959) *"A Theme from the Threepenny Orchestra (Mack the Knife)" – Louis Armstrong (1956) *"Three Stars" – Ruby Wright (1959) *"'Til the Following Night" – Screaming Lord Sutch (1961) *"Till the End of Time" – Perry Como (1945) *"Ting Tong Tang" – Ken Platt (1958) *"To Keep My Love Alive" – Ella Fitzgerald (1956) *"Toll the Bell Easy" – Les Hobeaux (1957) *"The Tommy Rot Story" – Morris & Mitch (1957) *"Too Drunk to Fuck" – Dead Kennedys (1981) *"Tribute to Buddy Holly" – Mike Berry and The Outlaws (1961) 'U' *"The Unbeliever" – Guy Mitchell (1957) *"Urban Guerrilla" – Hawkwind (1973) 'V' *"The Voice in My Heart" – Eydie Gormé (1958) *"Voices" – James Harrison (2017) *"Voices, Pt. 2" – James Harrison (2018) 'W' *"Walk Hand in Hand" – Tony Martin (1956) *"We Call It Acieed" – D-Mob (1988) *"We Can't Let You Broadcast That" – Norman Long (1932) *"(We Don't Need This) Fascist Groove Thang" – Heaven 17 (1981) *"We Have to Be So Careful" – The Beverley Sisters (1953) *"We Will All Go Together When We Go" – Tom Lehrer (1959) *"Wet Dream" – Max Romeo (1969) *"When I'm Cleaning Windows" – George Formby (1936) *"Whoa Buck" – Lonnie Donegan (1959) *"With My Little Stick of Blackpool Rock" – George Formby (1937) *"With My Little Ukulele in My Hand" – George Formby (1933) *"Woman Love" – Gene Vincent (1956) *"A Worried Man" – The Kingston Trio (1959) 'Y' *"You'll Get Yours" – Frank Sinatra (1956)